B4FV210: The Resolutions Saga Part 1
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Marooned: After a disastrous mission to New Earth, Janeway, Chakotay, Jessie, James, Lisa and Ian get trapped there for the rest of their lives.


Part One -- Marooned   
**Skip Recap**

**Disclaimer**  
This episode is basically our version of Resolutions, except instead of the events taking place in one episode it takes place in five (technically six actually, Death Wish was the first) episodes. For ages I have been thinking up extra scenes and stuff for my own version of Resolutions, and finally after three years (yep that's a long time ) here it is. Since I started writing my own version in 2000 for my first idea for a Voyager fanfic series (see FV Timeline for info), I've used some of the material from that in this version. Try and guess which is 2000 material, and which is 2003 material (no points for guessing lines/scenes with the extra cast. Two of them weren't created until really late 2000 at the earliest, the rest weren't that much later).

**Please**** Note**  
You will notice when the next episodes in this saga come up, it's only me that's writing it. It's nothing personal with the others, it's just Resolutions was my favourite episode, and I promised myself back in 2000 that I'd do this on my own. If you're wondering Resolutions 2 (that's what it was called in the Novel Series, see FV Timeline for info) was my fourth attempt at the Novel Series, and it was suppose to be the first one. The timeline explains what happened to that series. Ok I know this whole Please Note is nothing really important, but it was worth mentioning.. I think

**Episode Synopsis**  
After a disastrous mission to New Earth, Janeway, Chakotay, Jessie, James, Lisa and Ian get trapped there for the rest of their lives.

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
27th, 28th & 30th August 2003

**Episode Based In**  
January - February 2372 (mid season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"How ever can I thank you for freeing me?" the guy said, shaking B'Elanna's hand madly.

"Um.. you could give me a second for starters," B'Elanna replied. She tapped her commbadge, "Bridge, the transport brought a man aboard. He says his name is Q."

"Ok just wondering, why are you here? Don't you bother the Enterprise?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Enterprise, me? Oooh no, that's a different Q," Q said. He headed over to the kitchen, "I'd better get down to business before the continuum finds I am free."

The usual Q appeared at the back of the bridge. "What have you done now Q?"

"There was a little accident," Q2 replied meekly.

"A little accident? Let me guess, you were trying to commit suicide," Q said. Q2 smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Now you see why we locked him up for the past three hundred years."

"I'm not leaving. Captain, I request an asylum," Q2 said.

"Stop this right now!" Kathryn yelled. She stood next to Q2, "you want an asylum, we'll have a hearing."

Q shrugged, "this could go on for another millennia I suppose. Ok I accept on one condition if you grant in my favour, that Q goes back to his cell."

"I have a condition of my own, if you rule in my favour the continuum must grant me mortality," Q2 said.

"Why, so you can kill yourself?" Q asked.

"Well obviously cos you fell asleep, I thought I was hallucinating at one point, but it was your dream," Tom said. "Anyway, I only made fun of you and Jessie cos I obviously had a bit of a crush on Jessie, and well I do annoy crush's friends."

"Is that why you had a fight with Neelix? Cos you have a crush on Kes," James asked.

"Kinda yeah, he did start it in all fairness," Tom replied.

"So what's up with this planet then?" James asked.

Tom shrugged, "Janeway still hasn't got her coffee supplies, plus we need some of that healthy stuff."

"Vegetables?" Foster said questioningly.

Kathryn threw the rat trap onto the ground, "moving on ahem. Q, why do you want to commit suicide?"

"It's simple Captain, after living for billions of years you find your life is very tedious," Q2 replied.

"Listen you, the continuum has spent a good few years trying to fix that mess you made with the other reality. I'm already having to do this hearing thing again," Q said.

Nutty Q put his hands on his hips, "I'm not going to screw up this time."

"Really? What are you doing then?" Q asked.

"Um, just hanging out," Nutty Q replied.

"No, you're just spying on your latest obsession. I just hope for your sake it's the blonde human, the other two can't be messed with," Q said.

"Oh, ok why are you here?" Nutty Q asked.

"Q wasn't affected by the meddling, he was still in his cell. He obviously doesn't know he lost the last time," Q said.

A girl came out of the cave, her face changed suddenly. "Come on boys, it's supper time."

James groaned, "damn, vampires. Thought I escaped them."

Nutty Q grinned, "good, I'm the first and you seem single. Wanna go out sometime?"

"I'm too much of a challenge for you, just go away," Jessie muttered.

Nutty Q gasped, "you're dating him? Oh the shame of it, I can be better than him you know. I could beat up anybody you want, I could get you lots of presents. Oooh, I can't die, also I could make you live forever while still looking 22."

"And there is another thing, you can't be better than him. Everytime he was or is nice to me, he's not thinking or secretly planning to bed me," Jessie said.

"Wait, how do you know he's not planning or thinking that?" Nutty Q asked sneakily.

Jessie groaned, "cos I know, that'll be something you'll never understand, Q."

"These people broke in, beat us up and took a power module," Thompson replied.

"People? There are no humanoid lifesigns on this planet," Tom said in disbelief.

James briefly glanced at the ground, "just bugs and monkeys."

"We shouldn't split up again, the bugs might get us," Tom said.

"I'm not suggesting splitting up. I'm suggesting that you guys stay behind, and I go," James said.

"Hey I don't mind people, it's bugs I don't like," Tom said.

"You're both mad, these people were strong. When I say strong, I mean freakishly strong like James," Thompson said.

Tom cleared his throat, "we're still going. Freaks like James can still get shot, bring phasers."

"What did I tell you about that!?" Kathryn snapped. Q just shrugged. "Anyway, I have decided to rule in Q's favour."

"Which one pet?" Q asked like he knew the answer already.

"The suicidal one," Kathryn replied.

Q2 grinned, "you made a deal, make me mortal." Q groaned, he clicked his fingers. Q2 tried his finger thing, nothing happened. "My powers are gone, I'm mortal."

"So vampires live in the Delta Quadrant too, I thought they were just in Manchester," James said.

"We are anywhere the Game Cubes can take us, Slayer. Nice of you to join us here," the girl's dad sneered. He stepped away from the others. "Don't be so surprised, we know who you are."

Tom resurfaced with James, who looked unconscious. Tom quickly dragged him onto the shore, he checked for a pulse. "Crap, does anyone know CPR?"

"I do, but I'm not gay," Thompson said.

Tom groaned, "you've got to be kidding me, he's dead."

"Then you do it you heroic man you," Thompson said sarcastically.

"Just in time, you were dead for a while," Tom said.

"But I can hold my breath for minutes, how did I die," James said.

"I dunno, we obviously got here a few minutes late," Tom said.

James groaned, "this is why I hate water." Tom helped him stand up.

Tom shrugged, "ok, lets do that. Which way?"

"That cave, I just need one thing," James replied. He headed over to one of the trees, he snapped off a few of the branches and handed them over to the others. "Just put that through a heart and you're all set."

"We're not fighting vampires," Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

James headed towards the cave trying not to laugh, "yes we are." He disappeared into the cave.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to disappoint you. I couldn't fit into this mortal existence. This is my final gift to my people.. oh tell them those were my last words," Q2 said. He took a hold of Kathryn's hand. "I dearly thank you for helping me with.." He closed his eyes.

"Then how did he get a hold of it?" Kathryn asked.

Q appeared, "I got it for him."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "you assisted his suicide?"

"Illogical Tuvok, I don't think so. By demanding to end his life he taught me something about my own. He was right that the Continuum scared me back in line. I didn't have his courage or his convictions. He called me irrepressible, this was a man who was truly irrepressible. I only hope I make a worthy student," Q replied.

Q reappeared, he dragged Nutty Q away by the arm. "Come on you, you were warned."

"But.. you were being nice to suicidal guy, why not me.. oh," Nutty Q moaned. He and Q disappeared.

James pulled a face, "I can't hate Tom anymore, he saved my life."

"Oh I get it," Jessie said. She took a hold of his arm, "don't worry, when he's about to die you save him, and you'll be even. Then you can go back to hating him."

**And now the conclusion**  
**Day 1:**  
The light of a close star shined on a beautiful green planet, the light blinded the view of Voyager coming towards the planet. The light shining on the planet reflected onto Voyager as it entered orbit making it look green on the left side. A shuttlecraft left the ship and headed towards the planet itself.

**_Captains Log Stardate__.. oh wait, I forgot to check the date this time. Oh well. Because of the unsuccessful mission to the planet a few days ago, I have took my own team down to get supplies. Hopefully I can finally have some coffee, I really really need some right now._**

**Shuttle Sacajawea:**  
"Really? Me too, Neelix wont let me have coffee either," an unknown crewmember said.

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "ohno, she's got a buddy."

"Wow, I finally found someone else who misses coffee. Wait a minute, you better not have been the guy who drank the last lot of supplies," Kathryn snapped.

"Well somebody drank all the other supplies, so it was only fair," the crewmember grumbled.

"I'm the Captain, I'm more important!" Kathryn yelled.

"You should start thinking of your crew for once!" the crewmember yelled back.

Chakotay turned around to glance at Ian and Lisa, "landing the shuttle now, and for crying out loud stop flirting so much. It's putting me off."

Lisa and Ian grinned innocently. "Sorry Commander," Ian muttered.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Lieutenant, the shuttle's landed," Harry said.

"Acknowledged," Tuvok said.

"Well at least there's no storms this time, or any sunsets where they're going," Tom commented.

"What was the problem with the sunsets part, are you scared of the dark?" Harry said in a teasing voice.

Tom laughed, "no of course not, it was the va.. bugs, the bugs."

"Va bugs, okay," Harry muttered.

**Meanwhile, the Mess Hall:**  
Danny entered the room, then made her way over to James and Jessie's table. She could tell something was horribly wrong before she even got there.

"You're cuter," Jessie said, sounding drunk.

"No you are," James said, also sounding drunk.

Danny stopped where she was, and just stared at the display in front of her.

"No you are," Jessie giggled pointing a finger at him. She accidentally poked him in the face when she did. They both started giggling madly.

"This is fun, are you two drunk on duty?" Danny asked, sitting down.

"Drunk? No, we only had Cherry Coke," Jessie replied, still giggling.

"Yeah Tom was being nice and he gave me that bottle," James said.

Danny raised her eyebrow, "Tom nice to you, a bottle of Cherry Coke, ok how dumb are you? He's spiked it."

Jessie picked up the bottle and peered inside, "there's no spikes in it."

Danny groaned, "oh god. Maybe you should go to Sickbay."

"Oh you know what'll be more fun Jess?" James asked pointing a finger at her.

"What?" Jessie said.

"We can take a shuttle out," James said.

Danny's eyes widened, "ohno, don't do that. Sickbay's more fun."

Jessie nodded, "she has a point. Lets go." She winked at him, he laughed while nodding his head. They both stood up and headed out of the room.

"I don't trust those looks you two, no shuttles," Danny said as she stood up.

"Nah, we're going to make out," Jessie giggled.

"Oh, go ahead then. What am I saying?" Danny said.

"Sucker," James muttered quietly. He and Jessie disappeared out the room still giggling.

**The Bridge:**  
Harry looked confused, "um Tuvok, another shuttle is leaving."

"There is only suppose to be one team," Tom said.

"Indeed, who is on it?" Tuvok asked.

"James and Jessie," Harry replied.

Tom's eyes widened, "oh dear god!"

"It's not that bad, supposably James passed the piloting test. Stranger things can happen," Harry commented.

"No you don't understand, I spiked a bottle of Cherry Coke for James. He let Jessie have some, so they're both probably hammered," Tom said.

"Why did you do that?" Tuvok asked.

"To get him back for spiking mine the other day," Tom muttered in response.

"They've entered the atmosphere, we can't get them back from here without losing the shuttle. I'll inform the Captain," Harry said.

**The planet:**  
"I am not a coffee obsessed bch!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Of course you are, I need coffee more than you," the crewmember grumbled.

"Hmm yeah right," Kathryn muttered.

In: "Voyager to awayteam."

Chakotay tapped his commbadge, "Chakotay here."

In: "James and Jessie are taking a shuttle to the surface, they're kinda drunk all thanks to Tom."

"Finally something to stop this annoyance," Chakotay muttered. He pushed Kathryn and the crewmember apart. "Captain did you hear that, we've got to get to our shuttle just in case another shuttle crashes on or near us."

"But what about my coffee? I'm never going to get any at this rate," Kathryn moaned.

There was a large crashing noise, followed by the ground shaking. "I think we don't have to worry about it," Lisa commented.

"Come on, we'd better check if they're ok," Chakotay said.

"No argument here," Ian said. Kathryn was about to speak, "no argument anywhere!"

**Voyager, Sickbay:**  
In: "Sacajawea to Sickbay."

"Yes Commander," the Doctor said.

In: "We've found the other shuttle, prepare to receive two patients."

"Other shuttle? Ah crash victims, I'll prepare," the Doctor said.

In: "No somehow the crash didn't hurt them that much, they're just really drunk.. no don't press that button!"

In: "F you Indian."

In: "Oh thank god that was a close call, doc please take these two off my hands."

"I know who one is, who's the other?" the Doctor questioned.

In: "Guess."

The Doctor nodded, "James, right ok."

**The planet:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Ian, Lisa and the coffee obsessed crewman stepped out of the shuttle wreck. Ian glanced back at it briefly, shaking his head, "another crap shuttle, wasted."

"Ian it's still intact, oh who am I kidding," Chakotay muttered. He continued onwards, everyone else followed him.

The coffee guy stopped at what looked like a bee's nest, "ooh, I wonder if they have coffee in here." He poked his hand inside, Kathryn ran to his side as he did.

"Um I wouldn't do that," Chakotay said, he rushed back the way he came.

"Ow ow, something's are biting me," the coffee guy moaned.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "then take your hand out you moron."

"But I think I found coffee," the coffee guy said.

"Let me dig, I'm not letting you have it all," Kathryn ordered.

Chakotay pulled the coffee guy's hand out of the nest. "You're both idiots, coffee is not made in insect nests."

"Uhoh, the bugs are coming out," the coffee guy muttered sheepishly. Everyone glanced back at the nest, lots of little bugs were flying out of it. Most of them started flying around the crewmembers.

"Ow one bit me," Lisa moaned.

"That's it, we're going right now," Chakotay said.

"But what about the coffee?" Kathryn moaned.

"That reminds me, I left a cup half full in the shuttle," Lisa said.

Kathryn and the coffee guy stared at her. "How could you, it's all alone," Kathryn snapped. She and the coffee guy rushed off.

Chakotay started to follow, he stopped next to Lisa first, "good work."

Lisa smiled sweetly, "thanks." She and Ian started following him.

**The Bridge:**  
"Voyager to Shuttle Sacajawea, you're clear to dock," Tuvok said.

In: "Acknowledged Voyager."

In: "Sickbay to bridge."

"Go ahead Doctor," Tuvok said.

In: "Somebody said that Miss Rex and Mr Taylor were just drunk, that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean, I didn't drug them too," Tom said innocently. Harry shook his head.

In: "Both of them have at least one insect bite, there is a virus in their system now and well it could kill them."

Everyone looked in Tom's direction, he tried to look innocent the best he could. "If they live they're going to kill me, aren't they?" he mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was busy scanning Jessie as Kes and Lee came into the room. "Yo, what's up doc," Lee said cheerfully.

"Two people are dying," the Doctor said.

"Is it Janeway?" Lee asked, with a grin on his face.

"No," the Doctor replied.

"Crap, looks like I have to do work then," Lee grumbled. He picked up the medical tray.

Kes walked over to the Doctor, "what happened to them?"

"They were bitten by an insect, there's no other explanation," the Doctor replied.

"What about the other awayteam members?" Kes questioned.

The Doctor glanced in her direction, "good point. You contact the bridge, Lee you help me treat James. There must be a way to cure them."

"What about Jessie?" Kes commented.

The Doctor groaned, "one at a time please."

**The Bridge:**  
"I didn't know they were going to steal a shuttle, for crying out loud," Tom said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "that's what everyone does when they're drunk."

"No, Neelix streaks," Tom said, he shuddered.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "will you two get on with your work."

"What work? We're flying around a planet, there's nothing to do," Harry said.

"Yeah," Tom said.

"Except blame Tom for everything," Harry said.

"Lets do work," Tom said quickly.

In: "Sickbay to bridge."

"Go ahead," Tuvok said.

In: "I think the awayteam could of been bitten by the same insect, well there's a chance. When are they coming back?"

"That's a good question, they docked ages ago. Where is Chakotay and Janeway?" Tom said.

"Chakotay, no idea. Janeway, probably crying her eyes out somewhere. No coffee remember," Harry said.

Tuvok tapped his commbadge, "Tuvok to Janeway."

"If she's crying, she's doing it very quietly," Tom said.

Tuvok glanced down at his station, "Tuvok to Chakotay."

"Hmm that's interesting," Harry muttered.

"Um that's not the word I was thinking of," Tom said.

"According to the computer they're all still in the shuttle," Harry said.

Tom turned around, "should I check it out?"

"No, just beam them to Sickbay. There's always a medical reason, right?" Harry replied.

"Damn you Harry," Tom grumbled.

"That's a thought, I thought you were working on the security team instead of here," Harry commented.

"Ok, I'd say it's better here but it's not," Tom said.

"Just because James isn't on the team at the moment, right Tom?" Harry said.

"Give it a rest Harry, please," Tom muttered.

**Later, Sickbay:**  
Tuvok, Harry and Tom walked through the main door. "Report Doctor," Tuvok said.

The Doctor joined them nearby the doorway, "they've all been infected with the same virus."

"I don't get how, did James and Jessie leave the shuttle at all?" Tom questioned.

"No, I don't think so. They were in the shuttle before they were transported here," Kes said.

"Ok, was there a hole in the hull or something?" Harry said questioningly.

"They must of been bitten when the awayteam opened the shuttle doors," the Doctor replied.

"How is the awayteam?" Tuvok asked.

"They're stable, for now. It's going to take a while to find a cure for this virus. It could take days, maybe weeks," the Doctor replied.

"What about stasis?" Tom said.

"That shouldn't make any difference. The team were fine until they came back here, something in the environment shields the virus' effects. The only way I can do this is to leave them all on the surface, until I find the cure," the Doctor said.

"For days at least, we can't do that," Tom said.

"I agree," Tuvok said.

"We could keep them in stasis on the planet," Harry said.

"You'd think the units would protect them while on Voyager," Tom said.

"We'd better not take the risk," the Doctor said.

**_Security Chief's log Stardate 49665.2: The awayteam, not forgetting Mr Taylor and Miss Rex, have been infected by a virus which has already killed Crewman Marsa. The Doctor cannot cure the disease but he has informed me that the other crewmembers will have to stay on the planet in stasis until he does find a cure._**

**Day 18:**  
**The planet:**  
Six stasis units were standing around a small open area of the forest. Kathryn, Chakotay, Ian and James were standing nearby one each, while Lisa and Jessie were sitting inside one each.

Lisa yawned before glancing around the area, she jumped in shock after spotting Kathryn. "Oh my god, it's a nightmare."

Kathryn fixed her hair, "well I'm sorry that my hair's not perfect during sleeping and after I've just woken up."

"What about the other sixteen hours of the day," James said.

Kathryn looked confused, "what are you talking about.. oh I get it, how dare you."

In: "Voyager to Janeway, this is the Doctor speaking."

"You've brought us out of stasis, I assume you have news," Kathryn said.

In: "Yes, our sensors show your vital signs are stable, how are you feeling?"

"We're fine, how long were we in stasis?" Kathryn asked.

In: "A total of seventeen days."

"That long, woah I'd better update my calendar," Ian said.

Jessie shrugged, "January's gone, I'm glad to see the back of it." James nodded his head.

In: "Ahem, I wanted to exhaust every possibility of finding a cure."

"And?" Kathryn questioned.

In: "I regret to inform you I have been unsuccessful. I've not been able to develop a counter agent for the virus, and I have no more options to explore."

"Can't you keep us in stasis aboard Voyager?" Chakotay asked, making his way over to Kathryn.

In: "Something in the planets environment is shielding you from the effects of the virus. The only option I can think of is contacting the Vidiians. They have sophisticated medical technology, they might be able to help."

"We'll take it under advisement Doctor, Janeway out," Kathryn said. She turned around to face the others. "What do you think?"

"Well the Vidiians would of kicked our aes if it wasn't for that double Voyager thing," Ian replied.

"Both Voyager's didn't have shields or weapons, that's why," Jessie said.

"It's risky, the Vidiians wont show any interest in helping us. It's more likely that they'll attack Voyager, and try to harvest body parts from the crew," Chakotay said.

"Agreed. I just want to make sure we're not overlooking a possible alternative," Kathryn said.

"Can we live with ourselves, knowing we sent Voyager into that kind of danger," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sighed, she walked away from the others. She tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Tuvok."

In: "I'm here Captain."

"You must be aware of the Doctor's report," Kathryn said.

In: "Yes."

"I'm turning over command of the ship to you on a permanent basis. Your orders are to resume a course to the Alpha Quadrant, regardless of the Doctor's suggestion, you are not to make contact with the Vidiians," Kathryn said.

In: "I understand."

"I'll prepare a message for the crew," Kathryn said.

**Voyager, the Conference Room:**  
"So we're just going to abandon those six on this planet?" B'Elanna exclaimed.

"That blows," Tom muttered.

"You're telling me. I'll only have one friend on this ship because of this," Danny said.

"Captain Janeway gave me a direct order," Tuvok said.

Tom clicked his fingers, "aah, you're the Captain now, you can order them back."

"Then they'll order us to take them back. A never ending loop," Harry commented.

"Indeed," Tuvok said.

"I can't believe the Doctor can't find a cure for an insect bite," B'Elanna grumbled.

"The Doctor hasn't stopped working on this for weeks, he's tried everything, searched every database and attempted the most drastic research. You can't complain, there's nothing we can do now," Kes said.

"The morale is going to suffer if we leave them behind," Neelix said.

"Not 'if', Mr Neelix, when we leave them behind. The decision has been made. We will therefore provide anything they need for their survival and comfort. I'm arranging for two module shelters to be transported to the surface, they'll have all the technology they'll need, weapons, tricorders, replicators," Tuvok said.

Tom snorted, "this isn't a camping trip Tuvok, they have to spend the rest of their lives down there."

"That is not a certainty," Tuvok said.

**The planet:**  
Ian and Chakotay were both sorting through some of the shelter pieces nearby parts of the shelter that was already made, Kathryn was searching through a large bag, Lisa was lying on the grass like she was sunbathing, James and Jessie were sitting nearby looking bored.

Ian tried to pick up what looked like a large pipe, it didn't budge one bit, "yeesh this thing is heavy."

Chakotay shook his head, he tried to pick it up, failing miserably. Ian tried to pick it up at the same time, it only lifted up a few centimeters.

"Wow, that looks really heavy," James said.

Ian let go of the pipe, Chakotay was forced to drop it. "Of course it's heavy, we're both macho guys, right Chuckles?"

"Yes, if you say so. You know it wouldn't kill any of you to lend a hand," Chakotay replied.

Lisa laughed, "yeah right. You guys always complain that girls do boys jobs now."

"I agree," Jessie said. She glanced at James briefly, "sorry."

"Yeah right. No offense to James, but building stuff like this is a real man's job," Ian said.

"Then why did you want us to work?" Jessie snapped.

Ian looked nervous, "a real man and gorgeous girl job."

"You think she's gorgeous?" Lisa said, sounding upset.

"I can't win," Ian muttered.

Chakotay shook his head, "Ian help me to pick this up again. James give us a hand."

James shrugged, he stood up. "Ok whatever." He picked up the pipe thing easily. "Where do you want it?"

Jessie tried to keep a straight face, while Lisa, Chakotay and Ian just looked pretty shocked. "I was just pretending that it was heavy, so he could do the easy work. I'm a nice guy like that," Ian stuttered.

Lisa sat up, "yeah right. It just shows that macho guys aren't as strong as they think."

James groaned, "where is this going?"

"Why is it too heavy? Please say it is, my dignity is escaping the atmosphere," Ian said.

"No I'm just wondering," James said.

Chakotay shook off the shock, "um well, I'll show you. It's going to connect to the main house."

"Yeah what is it?" Jessie asked as she stood up.

"Well we found a good source of power, it does connect to the source in some part," Chakotay replied. He headed closer to the shelter, James followed him.

"Yeah, for the sake of the writer's lack of scientific knowledge for this episode, we'd better not ask anymore," Ian said.

Kathryn stood up, "ok meeting time people." She went over and sat down on the grass near Lisa. Ian and Jessie walked over and sat down nearby. James and Chakotay finished what they were doing, they sat down too.

"Ok, I know our situation sucks at best, but don't give up hope. I've got plenty of equipment to help us find a cure. We probably never will catch up with Voyager when we do, but we can still get home," Kathryn said.

"With a crappy intact shuttle, and even crappier crashed shuttle?" Lisa commented.

"We will get home," Kathryn grumbled.

"That's realistic," Ian muttered.

"Anyway, you can help me if you want but I can do it on my own if I have to. Ok, moving onto the rules.." Kathryn said.

"Rules, oh god. Having no rules seemed to be one of the few advantages of being here," James said.

"What are the others?" Ian asked.

"One, not as much work. Two, I don't care about getting home cos everyone I care about are in the Delta," James replied.

"Three, it's a nice friendly, uninhabited planet," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I forgot it's uninhabited," James muttered quietly.

"Listen to the rules people," Chakotay snapped.

Kathryn smiled, "ok, no ranks here so you can call everyone by their first name, if you don't already."

"So you're not Captain then, you can't give us rules," Lisa said.

"It's for your own good, just hear them out," Chakotay said.

Kathryn smiled again, "thank you Chakotay. Anyway the rules are the following; don't go wandering around too far for now, especially at night. Always check if what you're eating is edible, we don't want anyone eating anything that can kill them. Last but not least, I will not be happy if you play music full blast at four in the morning. After 12 it's music off."

"Crap," Lisa muttered.

Kathryn stood up again, "now if you excuse me, I have to do something." She headed over to the only half built up shelter.

Lisa smiled deviously, "hey lets make this interesting. Why don't we start a bet."

"What kind of bet, cos if it's good, I'm in," James said questioningly.

"How about we bet on who beds each other first," Lisa said.

Jessie pulled a face, "what kind of bet is that?"

"A funny one. If you think about it, no one's going to not know if anything like that does happen," Ian replied.

"What's wrong Jess, are you scared?" Lisa asked.

"Oh please," Jessie muttered, folding her arms. She glanced over at James, "is it just me who thinks this is sick?"

"No it is, but it sounds good. Count me in," James replied.

Chakotay tried to keep a straight face, "me too."

"Ok fine, but this is still sick," Jessie said.

Ian shrugged, "it might put everyone off it, so it's not really. Besides if we think of something else to bet on, we'll bet on it instead."

"Right. Everyone bet on a couple you think would bed each other first, you're not allowed to be in that couple by the way. Whoever wins gets the day off, while the ones that lose, including the pair in question, will be their slaves," Lisa said.

"A day off, there's nothing to do anyway," Ian said.

"Think about it, we'll have to check the power thingy every now and then, fix stuff, replicate food, sometimes even cook, clean up the shelters," Jessie said.

"Ok fine, that's good enough," Ian said.

Lisa glanced at Chakotay, "you first, bet."

"I bet on those two," Chakotay said while pointing at James and Jessie. They both stared at him, James looking shocked, Jessie looking annoyed.

"Fair enough. James you're next," Lisa said.

James tried not to look shocked anymore, "ok, Lisa and Ian."

Jessie pulled a face, "eew, she's about what 15?"

"Hey, seventeen this year," Lisa grumbled.

"Still that's bad," Jessie said.

"Yeah well, it was either Lisa and Chakotay, or Janeway and Chakotay, nobody's that desperate," James said.

Chakotay glared in James' direction, "I hit you once, I'll hit you again."

"If you do, I'll hit you back," James said.

Lisa glanced at Jessie, "ok Jess, bet quickly."

"Janeway and Chakotay," Jessie said.

Chakotay looked shocked, "what, you'll not win that way."

"I think I will. Lisa and Ian are together, me and James are kinda together, which just leaves you two. You two will have this conversation about how lonely you both are, and then there will be gazing, then smooching, and you know the rest," Jessie said.

Even Ian looked disgusted, "I don't want to know the rest."

Lisa raised her eyebrow, "uh Jess, you were the only one disgusted by this bet thing, and you've obviously got the most dirtiest mind here."

"I do not, I'm just realistic," Jessie said.

Lisa glanced at Ian, "your turn."

Ian grinned, "I bet the same as Jess, I can see that happening."

"For crying out loud," Chakotay grumbled.

"Ok I'm last, I bet on James and Jessie," Lisa said.

"What is you two's obsession, we're just a practise couple," James said questioningly. Jessie glanced at him, trying not to look annoyed.

Lisa tried to keep a straight face, "don't upset your girlfriend like that Jamesy."

James glanced at Jessie, she quickly tried to look calm. Kathryn came back over to the group. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Who do you bet will bed each other first?" Ian asked.

Kathryn looked shocked, "what the.. that is the most disgusting thing I've heard this month."

"You mean today, you've been asleep for most of the month," Jessie said.

"All right, last month too," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile, ****inside a nearby dark cave**  
Three dark looking men made their way over to Frenit, they bowed in front of him, he bowed too. "Greetings, I trust you got here safely," Frenit said.

"Indeed we did," one of the men said.

Another man pushed in front of the other two, "I hope you brought us here for a very good reason Frenit. The last time you called upon the Masters, it was a false alarm."

"I assure you, I have found a Slayer. He fought and killed many of my men," Frenit said.

"You killed the last Slayer you found, why is this one any different?" the lead guy questioned.

"I did kill him, his friends brought him back. That doesn't matter, what does is that he may be the one," Frenit replied.

The three guys glanced at each other. "A Chosen? Are you sure?" the lead guy asked.

"Thee Chosen. Remember there was a problem this time around, the Chosen or Chosens are either a pair from a colony not far from here, and one guy from the Alpha Quadrant. He was definitely the Alpha Quadrant one, because he was the right age. The other potential lad is much younger than the one my men fought," Frenit replied.

"Doesn't matter, he's a Slayer.. the Masters kill any they can find right?" the third guy said.

"Agreed, but it would be nice to know what they will be facing. The Masters haven't successfully killed a Chosen in over three hundred years," the lead guy said.

"Yeah but I just want to know, what makes you think he's one of the potential Chosens in the first place?" the second guy asked.

Frenit glanced at the minions behind him, he glanced back at the three. "You don't have any idea do you," the lead guy said.

"I guess I don't, but I do know for sure that he's at least a Natural," Frenit said.

"Fine, we'll call the Masters here only if you show us who we're dealing with," the lead guy said.

"Ok I will, but it's too light outside.." Frenit said. The lead guy put his hand on Frenit's forehead. "Oh yeah, the telepathic thing."

The lead guy smiled as he took his hand away, "we know him."

"You do?" Frenit said questioningly.

"You're right, he is the potential from the Alpha Quadrant. We have tried to kill him before," the lead guy replied.

"You, I thought the Masters took care of the killing part," Frenit said.

"He was in the Alpha Quadrant at the time, we were in the area so we were told to do it for them. Of course the Masters dealt with the potentials and the Naturals in the Delta Quadrant," the lead guy said.

"Ok then, what went wrong?" Frenit asked.

"That doesn't matter. We will summon the Masters here, good day Frenit," the lead guy said. They all did the bowing thing again, the three guys then headed back the way they came.

Frenit glanced back at his minions, "strange guys." The minions nodded.

**_Security Chief's Log Supplemental: Voyager will remain in orbit for another _****_thirty six_********_hours to send more supplies to the surface, and to gain more information about the planet like starcharts, and weather patterns._**

**The planet:**  
Both shelters were fully up, everyone was hanging around nearby.

"I can't believe that I have to share with those two," Lisa grumbled.

"I'm sorry Lis, but they are my friends, you barely know them," Ian said.

"And I barely know these two," Lisa said, glancing briefly in Kathryn and Chakotay's direction.

Chakotay shook his head, "there is only one bedroom with one bed in it, the main room has two beds, in James, Ian and Jessie's shelter that is. Well the room will have to belong to Jessie. Ours has two bedrooms, so the girls will have their own, I'll be in the main room."

"I hope the walls are stink free," Lisa muttered.

Kathryn ignored her, "well it's pretty late, I think we should turn in and continue work in the morning."

"That's the best idea I've heard since the dinner one," Ian said.

"Why's that?" James said questioningly.

"Well after dinner Janeway suggested putting lights and other little stuff in the shelters, that looked like they were bought from Ikea," Ian said.

"What's Ikea?" Jessie asked.

"Forget it, lets sleep," Ian groaned. He stepped into the shelter, James and Jessie eventually followed him. Lisa, Kathryn and Chakotay went inside theirs.

**Later that night, Jessie's room:**  
James and Jessie were sitting on the new bed in silence. "So, what do you think of this place?" Jessie asked.

James shrugged, "it's ok."

"It's ok, I was expecting a bigger response so we could get out of that silence," Jessie said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that bet thing. It freaked me out," James said.

"It should cos if I win it, you, Janeway, Chakotay and Lisa will be doing what I say for a day," Jessie said.

"You're not going to win, Lisa and Ian have a head start. Anyway that's not why I was freaked out," James said.

Jessie sighed, "it wasn't because Lisa and Chakotay betted on us, was it?"

"No it was when Janeway was asked to bet and she refused," James replied sarcastically.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "can't we go a day without you being sarcastic?"

"Nope," James replied.

Jessie shook her head, she glanced over at the alarm clock on the ground nearby. "Damn no wonder I'm tired, it's two in the morning."

"You do realise that after a few weeks of living here the clock will be saying it's three in the morning, when it's actually dinner time here," James said.

"We could of gotten marooned on an Earth twin, yeesh," Jessie muttered.

James smiled as he pulled himself off the bed, "well it would of been easier yeah."

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.

"Um, to bed to sleep," James replied.

"Good luck, when it was my turn to get a drink well Ian was asleep, and snoring loudly," Jessie said.

"He's still better than Harry," James said. He headed towards the door.

"Ok fine, that's not what I should of said. I was hoping you'd stay here tonight, just tonight. We haven't been living in the same quarters for months now," Jessie said.

James glanced at the door, he then headed back to Jessie. He sat back down beside her, "I don't see why not."

**Meanwhil****e, the Mess Hall**  
Several unknown crewmembers were sitting around a table, Tuvok marched into the room and walked up to them. "You are all on duty tomorrow, shouldn't you be in your quarters?"

"But sir, it's Saturday. Most of us don't work tomorrow, others work in the afternoon," one crewmember said.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "I sent every crewmember new duty shifts. We do have some crewmembers missing from the crew, so several crewmembers have had to severely change to make up for them." He turned around, he left the room.

"God what a bard," one crewmember muttered.

"Yeah lets mutiny," another crewmember said.

Neelix emerged from the kitchen, "uhoh." He rushed out of the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
